


Wishing Star Confession

by setsumiyakami



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Camping, Confessions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsumiyakami/pseuds/setsumiyakami
Summary: The trio ends up camping out under the night sky. Lucy enjoys watching the stars and Natsu decides to join her. A shooting stars flys across the sky and they both make a wish upon it. Their wishes just may come true.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Wishing Star Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Another NaLu fic already!
> 
> This time its fluffy goodness. I don’t usually write fluff so I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Not beta’d so sorry if there are any mistakes. There is a lot of dialogue which I’m hoping to get better at writing with.

Lucy’s legs ached and her feet dragged as she walked along the gravel path following Natsu and his flying blue exceed, Happy. Her muscles yelling in pain like she had just ran a marathon around the kingdom of Fiore. They were on their way back home after a mission that wasn’t too horrible since they just had to a collect a rare necklace for the client and it had ended without anything being too overly destroyed. However, with the mission done and time to head home. Natsu had somehow talked her out of taking the train back to Magnolia. So here they were now walking back home on foot. It was only supposed to be a days hike back but they hadn’t even rested after finishing the mission and Lucy could feel the wear on her body getting worse. She was torn from her thoughts when her foot caught on something forcing her to fall, landing onto her knees. Gravel dug deep and scrapped her skin open, a surprised and pained shriek split the quiet air along the path.

“Lucy!” Natsu was a bit in front of the blonde but turned around in shock after hearing her yell. The slight smell of copper wafted into his nose and he immediately knew the smell as her blood. Instantly, he ran back to her side wrapping his arm around her and lifting her body up against his own side so her arm went around his shoulders. “You okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine. My legs feel like jello though.” Lucy’s muscles ached when she was standing again. She looked down to assess the damage to her knees and grimaced upon seeing that her thigh high leggings were torn to shreds along her knees and small fresh cuts covered the pale skin that was showing.

“I don’t think I can go any farther either, Natsu. My wings are all tired out.” Happy flew over to them unevenly before his wings disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the exceed drifted down to the ground.

“But there’s no towns near us at all, so there’s no chance of any inns for the night.” Natsu sniffed the air to prove his point. The closest inhabited place was the town they had came from and it was too far to go back now. He did smell a steam nearby though and that meant the possibility of fish, his stomach growled at the thought.

“Don’t you have the tent?” Happy pointed up to the large bundle on Natsu’s back questioningly.

“Yeah I do but...” Natsu was cut off when Lucy’s legs gave out, her full weight being supported by him now.

“Looks like we’re camping out tonight boys. I can’t go on any further without rest.” She chuckled light hearted as she spoke. Lucy actually liked camping under the stars but not many people knew that since she was brought up prim and proper without camping.

“Okay, okay.” Natsu gave in to the two’s idea of camping and stared off into the forest. “There’s a stream this way. We can probably set up camp by it.” Natsu scoped Lucy up over his shoulder and walked off the path they were travelling. Lucy gave a surprised yelp but didn’t struggle as it was actually nice she didn’t have to walk anymore. So what if his hand was holding high on her thigh almost under the hem of her skit and her hands were left dangling but sometimes caressed the firm muscles of his backside. Happy followed slowly on foot behind them, ignoring the need to tease the two at the way Lucy’s face turned redder than before with each step Natsu took.

* * *

It wasn’t before long that the trio found a grassy opening among the trees not far from the stream. Happy went to catch fish while Natsu and Lucy worked on the tent and creating a fire. Lucy set up some blankets next to the fire to sit on while Happy retuned with a good amount of fish and Natsu got to work on firing them. Happy danced around Natsu complaining that the best fish was served raw. Lucy laughed at their antics as she discarded her ruined leggings and applied ointment from her backpack to her scratched knees that were sure to be bruised by tomorrow. She was sure there would be some comments from everyone at the guild about her bruised knees and how long it took for them to get back from the mission but she would think about that tomorrow. The trio ate and laughed as the sun sank into the sky and night started to cover the area.

* * *

After eating their fill of fish Happy headed off into the tent mumbling about having a deep sleep with a belly now full of fishies, Natsu headed to the stream to clean up, and Lucy was now alone in the now dark opening, the only light coming from the fire in the centre. She laid down on one of the blankets she had laid out and looked up at the cloudless night sky.

‘The stars really are more beautiful out here.’ She thought to herself while her body relaxed into the plush blanket beneath her. Lucy took in a deep breath and realized the blanket smelled heavily like Natsu though it made sense as it was his blanket after all. She turned her head and smushed her nose into the blanket taking in the scent. In reality, Lucy did have a crush on her partner although she didn’t know if she would ever admit it, or at least not yet. A few of the girls at the guild had figured out about her crush on their own and loved to tease her about it, most of them even hoping it would work out between the two but Lucy just couldn’t bring herself to say her feelings to the dragon slayer. Her mind stopped upon hearing footsteps enter the area and a familiar voice was above her.

“Lucy? Are you in pain? I can help you into the tent?” Natsu was leaning over her body and Lucy rolled onto her back, removing her face from the blanket. Her golden hair was splayed around her head now that it was free from the ponytail.

“Natsu! No, no. I’m fine. Sore but fine.” Her face was beat red at her words and she wished the other didn't see it. “I’m just watching the sky.”

“Huh? The sky?” Natsu craned his neck upwards. 

The clearing they were camping in opened up perfectly to show the night sky. Stars sparkled above them and it was painted in all different shades of dark blues and purples. The forest was peaceful around them, the nights hadn’t grown too cold yet though the fire warmed the area nicely. The whole scene cast a soft, calming feeling over their make shift camp for the night.

“Yes, I am a celestial wizard after all. I do like to admire the stars and constellations. The sky out here is so much better than the view in the cities. You can even see the constellations of the zodiac out here.”

“Wait, the zodiac constellations are real? All I see are stars.” He looked at Lucy, bewilderment covering his face now. Lucy laughed.

“Of course they’re real!” Lucy lifted her hand and pointed towards the night sky. “You see that cluster of stars there, it forms the water bearer, Aquarius. Then a bit above that one, you see the long cluster of stars? That one is Pisces.”

“I think you’ve lost it, Luce. I don’t see Aquarius or Pisces in the sky.” He craned his neck up more so he was examining the sky fully.

“No, Natsu, the spirits aren’t in the sky themselves. You have to connect the stars that form the constellation and then that forms the picture that represents them.” Lucy pointed her hand back towards the sky, trying to point out the individual stars that form each cluster.

“Maybe I have to be at the same position as you to see them.” Natsu suddenly dropped down onto the blanket next to Lucy. He shuffled so their bodies were almost pressed against one another.

“Nah-Natsu!” She squeaked out. They were so close together that Lucy could feel the warmth coming from the always overly warm dragon slayer. Her sore muscles wanted more of that lovely heat on them to calm the aching.

“Nah, I still don’t see them Luce. Point them out again.” He reached over and grabbed Lucy’s hand with his own. He then pointed both of their hands up towards the sky and pointed at some of the stars. Lucy blushed hard and let his larger hand cover her own.

“Yeah, uh, you see that larger one there? Connect it to the next two there...” Lucy continued to talk about the stars and point them out, trying to focus more on the sky rather than the male so close to next to her and the fact that he was holding her hand.

They were still looking at the stars when a bright light shot across the sky leaving a golden streak behind it before disappearing completely within a few seconds.The stars seemed to shimmer even brighter for a second after it. Natsu gasped only a few centimetres from Lucy’s ear and their hands lowered to the space between them on the blanket.

“Woah! What was that?!” He turned his head to look at her. Their eyes met and Lucy thought Natsu’s face had the same expression as a little kid discovering presents on Christmas morning. She chuckled to herself.

“It was a shooting star. You have to make a wish when you see one in the sky. Have you never seen one before?”

“Not like that, that one was...different. You have to wish on them?” Natsu looked up to the sky then back to her. 

“Yes, make a wish on a shooting star and it just may come true.” Lucy broke eye contact and looked towards the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish, the same wish she had been making lately hoping it would one day really come true. When she opened her eyes again Natsu was still watching her closely. “I made my wish, did you make one?”

“I don’t know what to wish for, what did you wish for, Luce?” His hand squeezed hers as he spoke. Lucy noticed their hands were still together and their fingers had now intertwined with each other’s.

“It’s a secret.” Lucy lifted her other hand to her face and laid her index finger against her lips. “But right now, I really wish I was going to sleep.” A yawn escaped from her mouth as she used her to hand to cover it.

Lucy pushed herself up from the blanket and went to stand when her arms gave out. She plopped down onto something warm and soft. A soft but steady thud was sounding beneath her ear and she froze, realizing what it was she landed on. Natsu exhaled sharply as Lucy crashed down onto him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest with her body now wrapping against his own. She tried to push herself off of him but he moved faster. Wrapping his arms around her back and waist then holding her body down against him.

“Ahh, sorry, sorry Natsu. I didn’t mean to...um...If you let me go I’ll get off.” Despite her words Lucy stayed still on Natsu’s chest where she rested. Her body was too tired to move or fight and his was so comfortable.

“I have my wish.” Natsu’s heart started pounding underneath Lucy’s ear as he spoke.

“Huh?” She tried to look up at his face but Natsu’s arms held her tight against his chest.

“I wish we could stay like this...for tonight.” His voice was uncertain as he spoke, something that Lucy usually never hears in his voice. Her eyes grew wide as she took in what he had said and her cheeks burned from the blush covering them.

“You’re not supposed to tell me your wish, Natsu, but since you told me yours...I guess I’ll tell you mine.” Lucy took in a breath, this was it, nothing was stopping her now. “I’ve wished on so many stars that you would hold me like this. That you would see me as more than just your partner and best friend. I wished on that star that I would be able to get the courage to admit my feelings for you.” Lucy spoke fast, she could feel her face burning and buried it into the dragon slayers chest, the end of her sentence becoming muffled.

They were both quiet for what felt like forever but was only a few moments. Doubt crept into Lucy’s mind, what if he didn’t like her the way she liked him? What if her outburst made him dislike her for having these thoughts? Multiple questions of doubt shot through her head but she was pulled back to reality when Natsu’s arms tightened harder around her, pressing her flat against his body.

“What are your feelings for me?” His breath caught in his throat as it tightened waiting for her answer. Lucy mumbled something against his chest but even his sensitive ears couldn’t make sense of it. “I can’t hear you, Luce.”

Lucy pushed herself up from his chest and moved so they were now face to face. Both of their faces flushed red. A soft orange glow covered them from the fire in the middle of the campsite, the only sounds was crickets chirping off in the distance and the crackling fire.

“Natsu” She paused, their eyes staying locked together.

“Yes?”

“I like you. I mean, more than just a friend. I’ve liked you for a while. Actually, I think...” Lucy’s sentence drifted off, she swallowed then continued. “I think I love you, Natsu Dragneel.”

Natsu was quiet his face completely blank as Lucy looked over his face, looking for any reaction of what she had just said. 

Meanwhile, Natsu’s mind was actually flabbergasted. The girl he loved just admitted her feelings for him and she admitted it before he did! He had feelings for her for a while but had pushed them aside telling himself it wouldn’t work out, that she deserved better, and their friendship was too important to ruin with his feelings. He thought he was lucky enough to be able to hold her like he was doing but for her to say what she had said? He had all the luck in the world. All the signs that she liked him were plain to see, all the flirting, the unnecessary hand touches, and how close they always were, although Natsu choose to ignore them all instead of acting on them for fear of messing up what they already had. Lucy shifted her body on top of him, he realized he had been lost in thought for longer than needed.

“ILoveYouToo!” His reply came out rushed and jumbled together, a little louder than needed with her being right on top of him.

“What?” Lucy was dumb founded, did she hear what he said right? It was just one long word.

“I love you too, Lucy.” He removed one of his hands from its grasp on her body and cupped her cheek softly. His eyes and face becoming softer. “Luce, would you be my girlfriend?”

Lucy’s heart skipped a beat. She had only dreamed of this happening but now it actually was. Natsu’s heart also skipped a beat at his question. He had yearned to make Lucy his for a while, especially when he saw the way other guys looked at her. Being able to call her more than just his partner and best friend made his heart flutter.

“Of course I will Natsu.” Lucy tilted her head into his hand and gave her signature warm smile with happy eyes that were still locked with his. 

Natsu started to lead her face down towards his. Lucy’s eyes fluttered shut and his did the same. Their lips touched softly. She was amazed at how soft his lips were beneath hers. Their kiss deepened as their mouths started to move together. After a few moments, they broke apart for air and Lucy readjusted herself so her head was laying in the crook of Natsu’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both basking in the thought of what had just happened. Natsu stared up at the night sky. It was almost as if the stars were shining even brighter than before. He felt the blondes breaths even out against his neck, soft snores were coming from her mouth now and he knew she was asleep. He reached next to them where another blanket was and pulled it over the two of them.

Natsu hugged Lucy tight against him and shifted so his face was pressed to the top of her head. He had never thought he would admit his feelings for Lucy or that she would feel the same. He was even more in disbelief that she had wanted to date someone like him. Love and relationships were never that important to him before but Lucy was different. He cared for her differently than he cared for anyone else. 

He yawned and his eyelids grew heavy. Natsu couldn’t wait to return to the guild tomorrow and proudly announce to everyone that Lucy and him were finally dating. It didn’t take long before he drifted off to a deep sleep with Lucy pressed against him under the starry night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment if you did!


End file.
